A Ghostly Encounter
by kamiko159
Summary: I felt than there needed to be another DP STH crossover and that Phantom needs some attention enjoy! SxA and DxS
1. Chapter 1: The Begining

**I don't know exactly why I wrote this it's just that after watching an episode of Danny Phantom I just got this in my head after I went to sleep and yeah it seems weird that I had this dream it branched off six times with similar starts similar endings and similar in the middle.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny, Phantom, Sam, Tucker, anyone there, the show, other charas, or the music used. I only own the other stories mentioned, and my dreams that I'm telling you if you could go inside my head like Danny does you would come out scarred for LIFE! And in Danny's case THE AFTERLIFE! Hahaha…**

**Normal P.O.V. (with me explaining)**

"Ok this is the plan. These are the doors we've analyzed and traveled through." A white haired boy with green eyes said to his comrades he was floating as well he was wearing a black jumpsuit with a logo on his chest that represented a 'D' he seemed to be a ghost.

"Which is most of them." A gothic looking girl said with black hair and violet eyes.

"There's this one we haven't explored yet." Another boy said he had darker skin and was sporting glasses.

"That our next stop Danny?" The girl asked.

"I guess so." The white-haired boy said apparently his name was 'Danny' explains the 'D' on his outfit I guess.

The trio had taken off in some sort of van-ish like thing and was following the map Danny had, it took them a little while to get to that door but they realized that's a door to another world! Danny took a look inside and decided they should check it out. The girl pointed out that Danny shouldn't be in ghost form so Danny taking her advice had two white rings appear around his waist and went in two directions revealing a boy with same build, height, and hairstyle the differences were his outfit was a pair of baggy jeans, a shirt that vaguely resembles the Japanese flag, and he had black hair and blue eyes instead of white hair and green eyes. They decided to keep the van in 'cloaking mode' and leave it there and they passed through the door. The trio didn't seem to understand though where'd they land because they were at least twenty feet from the ground and falling. When they hit ground they were knocked out, fine, but knocked out.

While those three were out two people I guess you could say walked up not too much later. One was wearing gray and green track pants and a green jacket he had blue spiky hair, per say, and was wearing red running shoes with a white strap across them and a gold buckle. The other was wearing a red spaghetti strap top, khaki pants, and was wearing a pair of red boots with a small heal and had a white stripe going down the middle, she had pink hair and three bangs being held in place by a red head band. One thing they both had in common is that they both had triangularly shaped alert looking ears and a small slightly curved tail, along with green eyes of different shades but green.

"Hey who are these three?" The girl asked running up to Danny.

"I don't know but they appear to be humans. Not common seeing them around here." The boy chuckled.

"This is serious Sonic! They look like they fell quite a ways." The girl snapped to the blue haired boy sounding worried.

"Alright, alright. I was just joking Amy. I'll get the boys, you get the girl." Sonic replied.

The two took the three up in their arms without any struggle holding them and walked them off to their nearby house. The blue haired boy whose name was 'Sonic' was actually not human but a hedgehog had put Danny and the other boy on the couches. The pink haired girl, who too was a hedgehog, whose name was 'Amy' put the girl with Danny on one of the couches. Sonic had a wry look on his face about their condition so he closed his eyes held up his hands and a gold aura appeared not only around his hands but also the three teens. He stopped that after a while and told Amy they're fine. Amy got concerned when she noticed that the outfits they were wearing either got really big on the three or the trio were getting smaller she was betting on the latter of the two options. Sonic decided to walk off and get some medical supplies while Amy tended to their apparel. For some odd reason though she wasn't weirded out by undressing the boys but she put a house coat on all three of them so they wouldn't get cold. Sonic returned with some bandages and put some on Danny since he was the only one with visible injuries yet again for some odd reason he wasn't nervous of checking the girl for injuries.

It was a little later that Danny and his friends began to wake up. When he fluttered his eyes open he didn't appear too confused but when he got the glimpse of Sonic and Amy talking and the fact he was in a house coat he freaked.

"Well one of them is up." Sonic said holding back a laugh.

"Who are you? Where am I? Why am in a house coat!" Danny was asking a lot of questions.

"In order 1. I'm Sonic. 2. You're in my house. 3. You're clothes were too big."

"How they fit me before?"

"Maybe since the fact that your body is getting used to this world. It's an uncommon occurrence to see a human adjusting in that way though." Amy mentioned.

"Or even seeing a human. Yet alone a male." Sonic added.

"Well where are my clothes?" Danny asked.

"I have them with your friends' in another room after we get you dressed again we were planning on taking them to a friend's mother since she tailors clothes a bit." Amy said.

"Oh I see. But how am I going to fit in anything if my clothes are too big?"

"That's where I come in. Lay down again." Sonic said.

So Danny did as he was told and Sonic did a similar maneuver to the one before but there was a white aura instead and Danny, the boy, and the girl where dressed in something that was based on their personality I guess you could say. Danny was in a white tank-top with a red plaid jacket over it, baggy black pants and similar sneakers to the others he had he also had a red plaid hat that was facing backwards. The boy who was now awake was in a black t-shirt, and has a pair of red-ish-orange pants with a chain on the side and the same shoes as before, the girl had a very gothic outfit on since it was mostly black her shirt was a black halter top with a long green stripe in the middle and smaller ones from that one, her pants were mostly black but had violet accents on the legs, and the same boots as before as well as a green armband with 'SM' written on it. Danny was amazed at the new outfit that he couldn't really help but get excited.

"Tucker, Sam! These guys are amazing!" Danny yelled to his two friends.

"Thanks blue spiky dude." The boy now identified as Tucker said.

"At least it's dark, spooky, and Goth I like it." The girl said who is now known as Sam.

"Well me and Sonic are going to get your clothes fixed." Amy started.

"And in the mean while there are some spare rooms upstairs if you guys wanna chill for a bit. Oh and Danny was it? That ghost inside you don't be surprised if he decides to 'pop' out of ya at any given time its normal." Sonic said.

"How does he know about your powers?" Tucker asked once the hedgehog couple left.

"I don't know! It might something to do when he was, ugh, searching inside us to get us some new clothes. Or he just knows." Danny replied shrugging at the last statement.

But after a little thinking they all ventured upstairs to three adjacent rooms. One was MADE for Tucker there were computers, electronic things, and anything techno-geeky imaginable and beyond imagination. Danny's was pretty basic almost it had a bunch of music posters on the walls and there was a beyond modern looking computer in the room next to a decent sized window. Sam's was gothic looking bats, spiders, even a couple of artificial cobwebs here and there. The three were content to the point they took a nap on their respective beds.

**There's chapter 1 of that chapter 2 will be up soon**


	2. Chapter 2: New Friends

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny, Phantom, Sam, Tucker, anyone there, the show, other charas, or the music used. I only own the other stories mentioned, and my dreams that I'm telling you if you could go inside my head like Danny does you would come out scarred for LIFE! And in Danny's case THE AFTERLIFE! Hahaha…**

**Normal P.O.V. (with me explaining)**

Chapter 2

It was only a few hours later and Danny awoke but not to the sound of the hedgehog's downstairs. He had opened his eyes and he was confronted by the ghost he was before. The ghost was looking at him very peacefully with a smile. He didn't look like he going to do anything but float there over Danny.

"Uh hi." Danny said a little shaken.

"You know we're kinda cute when we're scared." The ghost child replied speaking in plural laughter in his voice.

"Why are you speaking in plural when you're not part of me right now? Actually nevermind how'd you escape?"

"Very easily while we were asleep but remember what the hedgehog said? He said not to be surprised if I appear."

"Please talk normal. But what are you going to do! Kill me, attack me while I'm vulnerable or-" Danny was trying to ask but the Phantom of his former self had leaned in and softly kissed Danny. "-Kiss me?"

"Heheh." The Phantom laughed a bit and Danny's confusion. "Daniel, I'm not here to hurt you. I'm merely here for my own purpose. You see I'm almost the exact opposite of you in almost every way."

"Please don't call me Daniel. And how are we different if we're the same person!"

"Well, Danny, if it wasn't for me you wouldn't have gotten over your fear of ghosts now would you? But you see you're a little meek, I'm brave, you're easily scared, I'm not, you only have limited powers, I have them all, your hair is as black as night, mine is as white as freshly fallen snow, your eyes are as blue as the sky, mine are green like grass, you're innocent, I'm… well… not. Heh don't you see that what makes you, you is the opposite in me." The ghost said floating around Danny. "My genetic make-up in almost the opposite of yours as well."

"Huh?"

"You see humans while their alive tend to be 'normal' being a ghost means your DNA takes a new form mine is being half-human half-ghost that's why if I were to be cut my blood is a neon green much like my eyes because my genetics are composed of only half the DNA of a human the other is the ectoplasm that makes a ghost but that means the base pairs are not the same either I have two base pairs that are the same in all of mine that's why my body can perform feats no human can. But I stay part of you because we are one. When you die our two souls will separate and make two ghosts instead of one like the others." The ghost laughed quite content at Danny's confusion. "You know even though we're both physically the same age I am much, much, MUCH younger than you are."

"How so?"

"You see the accident was about nine to ten months ago and that makes me about the same age but because you were fourteen at the time that's the form I took. You see the blue hedgehog downstairs if he were to separate us by his powers through our age I would be an infant and only visible to Sam, Tucker, and yourself since we're under sixteen. But since I came by my own accord I look fourteen young master."

"Dude stop that the poetry is annoying!"

After a little while longer of discussion Danny went down stairs to talk with the others about something I'm not exactly sure what though but later on a friend of Sonic's decided to arrive he was a little taller than Sonic by about four inches or so. He was wearing a dark green jacket that was open in the front and he had a moon shaped mark dead center on his chest, he also had dark blue jeans and a pair of shoes that were mostly red with a yellow band on top with metal-like plates on top he was also wearing green socks, odd combination. When Sonic first introduced him to the trio they were wondering why he wasn't a hedgehog like the others but that's where some more explaining comes in.

"…So you three are from Earth? How come I've never seen you there before?" The red haired kid asked.

"Well… I don't know maybe our Earth is different from the one you were at?" Danny replied.

"You know Knuckles that Tails could help us with this right?" Sonic asked.

"Not even Tails could figure this out." Knuckles replied. "But you said you got here from the 'Ghost Zone'? Where is that?"

"It's a parallel to our world." Sam said.

"It's were the spirits of those who past reside." Tucker added.

"And where I send… I mean Danny Phantom sends them if they get out." Danny finished.

"And who's Danny Phantom?" Amy asked curiously.

"Well… how do I explain this? Ok Danny Phantom suddenly appeared about a month after my parents built the Ghost Portal. Nobody knows where he came from or how old he is but everything about him mimics me save for his glowing green eyes and snowy white hair. Some of the kids at school made up a rumor that he is a failed genetic experiment to make a ghost-human hybrid that my parents were part of in their college years about a month before Vladimir Masters accidentally got ecto-acne." Danny explained.

"That sounds like Karla from freshman year except she was a human-Mobian hybrid." Knuckles said. "I felt bad for her she lost her mother during my family's punishment. But anyway Danny continue."

"Well you see most of what I said was IS the truth but the rest was a lie…"

"You see Danny IS the ghost boy." Sam said. "But I was the cause of that…"

"Sam I told you once and I'll say it again. It's not your fault it's mine because I listened to your suggestion of going into the portal and I'm kinda glad about these powers." Danny said giving Sam a kiss on the cheek.

Sonic snickered a bit at the site but it just merely reminded him of himself and Amy's relationship, a year from now and the two will be married, but let's not get into that this is about Danny not Sonic but anyway after some discussion about Danny's powers as well as Sonic's, Amy's and Knuckles'. Apparently Sonic, without breaking a sweat, could go faster than Mach one while RUNNING! Knuckles can easily lift 40 TONS in one arm without trying. Amy was an expert fortune teller that the magic has been passed down for generations and she can pull hammers, ranging in size, out of nowhere!

After sometime a really random portal opened and a lilac cat with violet highlights on her hair and tip of her tail stepped out she was dressed very casually wearing a short sleeved red shirt and a pair of dark purple jeans I guess she also had indigo sandals revealing her feet. A couple of seconds later a white furred hedgehog fell of the portal and it closed effective immediately the hedgehog was wearing a light grey t-shirt and cyan-blue pants that were only up to his knees the rest of his legs were covered by indigo and white boots with a very short heel on them despite the hedgehog being a boy.

"Blaze!" Amy called to the cat giving her a hug. "It's so nice to see you again."

"Hey Silver how's my favorite grandson?" Sonic asked helping the hedgehog up.

"Don't try to butter me up we both know I'm you're only one." Silver replied. "Who are they?"

"These are our new friends. Danny, Sam and Tucker." Amy said introducing the three to the duo.

"It's a pleasure to meet you I am Princess Blaze the Cat heiress to the throne of Southern Island."

"My name is Silver I'm with her." Silver said like a fool and grinning and the last bit, again like fool.

**Man this was a stupid chapter... i was playing on some yaoi actiong in there but then it went way off track and maybe i should have gone better with explaining Danny's powers and the only thing that went right was Silver and Blaze's entrance chap 3 up soon just give me time**


	3. Chapter 3: A New Challenge

**Disclaimer: I don't own Danny, Phantom, Sam, Tucker, anyone there, the show, other charas, or the music used. I only own the other stories mentioned, and my dreams that I'm telling you if you could go inside my head like Danny does you would come out scarred for LIFE! And in Danny's case THE AFTERLIFE! Hahaha…**

**Normal P.O.V. (with me explaining)**

_Chapter 3_

It's been about four days now since the trio have arrived and Danny was beginning to wake the morning of the fourth day. When he got up he noticed his alter ego sleeping on an imaginary-invisible bed. Danny sluggishly walked over to the nearby mirror and scratched his head bit similar to a dog and when he looked he notice the hair on the sides of his face was slightly longer and he had EARS on the top of his head. He shot a look at Phantom again and he had a pair of ears as well and a white cat's tail that was swishing slightly out of content. Danny looked at the mirror again and he had a black curled tail that looked like a Shiba-Inu's tail but wasn't at the same time. He ran over to wake the sleeping ghost and all that the ghost muttered was 'Give me… more milk.' Like a cat that could talk but with some more nudging and eventually kicking the ghost off the invisible bed he woke up but hissed at Danny for no apparent reason.

"Why'd you do that I was having a nice dream!" Phantom asked.

"Snap out of it don't you realize you have a tail!" Danny shouted back not caring if he woke Sam or Tucker. "Both of us have a tail and ears and you're concerned about sleeping!"

"I know that already and your point is what?"

"Nevermind." Danny said.

It was maybe about two minutes later that Sam walked in on Danny and Phantom but she didn't notice the latter because he 'disappeared' inside Danny again. Danny, out of happiness, started to wag his tail and pant like a puppy does when they see their owner, but Danny not used to having a tail first blushed when Sam noticed, then started chasing it not realizing it's useless to try but Sam didn't stop him he just got dizzy and fell over eventually.

"So little pup how long have you had a tail?" Sam asked like he was a dog.

"Maybe a few hours. Why? You don't think I'm weird do you!" Danny whined.

"No I don't." Sam laughed at Danny's worry. "I like you even if you are half inu."

After a while more Danny and Sam went downstairs to be greeted by Silver, in an apron, making breakfast along with Sonic, Amy reading a horoscope, Blaze making bets with another hedgehog girl with darker pink hair than Amy and another girl that looked a little like Knuckles but with pink and purple hair, and Knuckles was playing some sort of game with a black and red hedgehog and a green hedgehog with wildly spiky hair, and when I say 'wild' I mean WILD, and Tucker was playing a game on a consol system and big TV with a white bat.

"Ok everyone breakfast is ready!" Silver called out.

"We made pancakes and biscuits." Sonic said bringing out a few more items than those named.

The crew was all sat down at a pretty large table and intros were done the dark pink hedgehog is Sonic's sister Sonia, the pink and purple echidna is Julie-Su, the black and red hedgehog is Shadow and the green hedgehog is Sonic's twin Manic and the white bat is Rouge.

"So handsome how did a good looking guy like you end up in this world?" Rouge asked.

"Well um. NO!" Danny tried to speak was interrupted.

"That wasn't a yes, no question are you alright?" Sam asked.

"Huh? Oh uh yeah I'm uh… fine. Is it me or is it cold?"

"I think that's you." Shadow said monotone picking at his food.

"Don't worry about him he's always like that but yeah it's not cold in here." Knuckles replied.

"Ok yeah." Danny said but then his voice changed to be harsher. "Fine. If I can't phase out of you I'll just freeze myself out!"

"Hey dude are you alright?" Manic asked concerned.

"No I'm b-b-b-being contro-trol-toled! By m-m-my alter-ego!"

It wasn't even a second after that the two separated and Phantom hit a wall.

"Maybe I should have planned that better. Huh?" Phantom looked at the near-frozen human of his former self. "Whoa really should have planed that better."

"I-I-I'd say. You know you c-c-c-could have k-k-killed me doing that! Th-th-then both of us would be trapped as ghosts!" Danny was really mad if only that would unfreeze him.

"Silver! Put him back together!" Blaze yelled slapping Sil on the head.

"I didn't do it this time!" Silver cried.

"Then, how did he?"

"Sam is that 'normal'?" Sonic asked.

"No that's not normal even for Danny!"

So after a bit Blaze, the only one with a brain most of the time, went over to the shivering Danny and, with her fire powers active, hugged him to help him get warm.

"Wow, you're… warm." Danny said.

"It helps to be pyrokinectic." Blaze smiled.

After a while more the very large crew had decided that need to go their separate ways for a while. Knuckles said he needed to ask Tails something and brought Julie with him. Shadow got on his motorcycle with Rouge and said that they were needed at G.U.N., Guardian Unit of Nations. Silver had to go back to the future to take care of some things. Blaze stuck around with the hedgehog duo. And Sonia and Manic left, Sonia needing to do some shopping, as usual, and Manic to go surfing somewhere, or steal maybe not sure he didn't say.

**Yep this is chapter 3 and i might get to posting 4 soon maybe when i finish five or get started anyway.**


End file.
